Young Blood
by America's Ham
Summary: This is my first songfic! I love the song and I thought it'd make a nice story line! I hope everybody likes it!


**So I thought- Oh, why not! How about my first song fic! Well I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Young blood" (the naked and famous do) and I don't own the sisters grimm either…**

"Honey, I need to talk to you." Veronica Grimm pulled her eldest daughter into one of the few empty rooms. "I didn't have any time to talk to you about growing up before."

"Oh, mom! Gross!" Sabrina tried to walk away, but Veronica pulled her back.

"No! Not like that... unless you need the talk. Then, we could-" Her daughter cut her off abruptly.

"No! What were you going to say?" she sighed, relived that she had dodged a bullet there (a humongous and flaming bullet that had spikes!).

"Well, I know you've been taking such good care of Daphne, almost raising her even." Veronica sat down on the bed with her eyes down cast as her daughter took a seat next to her "I'm so sorry that we left you like that, and I can't believe my little girl had to grow up and miss her entire childhood like that! What cruel people could have the cold heart to do that to children?" Sabrina didn't have the heart to tell her that it had been her friend, Oz's, fault that this had happened. "I don't want you to miss out on what's left of your child hood. Remember, Sabrina, you're still young and you don't have as much to worry about now. We're here. Your father and I will take care of things." All the thirteen year old did was nod.

Did her mom really expect her to just let go of everything? To forget that for the last two years Sabrina had been responsible for both her and Daphne's safety while she had to worry about her parents every waking and slumbering moment? No, it wasn't that easy. Not even close.

"Here, I have something for you. It was supposed to be your present for your last day of school. I had it in my back pocket all this time. She handed Sabrina a first generation iPod touch. A charger and ear buds wrapped around it and the screen was glowing with a picture of the family in front of the Rockefeller Christmas tree.

"Thank you! This is awesome!" she admired the shine of the brand new technology (well not that new) and made a mental note- _keep out of reach from Puck!_

"No problem. Now go ahead and do whatever you like with it! It's yours!" She laughed as her daughter tackled her in a giant hug.

When Sabrina got to her room, she quickly turned on the old computer Uncle Jake had installed. With magic, it ran as smoothly as a new laptop. Her first song was downloaded, and then the next, and then the next. Man, the bill was going to be long. She turned on the iPod, selected the music app and selected "Young Blood" by: the naked and famous- one of her favorites.

_We're all young and naive still  
>We require certain skill<br>The mood changes like the wind  
>Hard to control when it begins<em>

Sabrina collapsed onto the bed. It's hard to believe she'd skipped out on her entire childhood. It's hard to believe she hadn't even had a chance to be naïve. Maybe she'd never really thought too hard about the life she could have had- she just wanted it to be like every other teenage girl's. She didn't want to have to grow up so fast and become a fully-fledged warrior in the Everafter war. Sabrina wanted to prance around her bed room singing this song without having any of the army of Everafters down stairs hear her.__

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
>Trying to find the in-between<br>Fall back in love eventually  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

There were many ups and downs in her life. She couldn't how many downs there were, but she thought hard about the upside. She had her family back and between normal and extreme, there were days in the Grimm house that she could actually bare. Those were the days she treasured even more than the ones before the "incident".

Then, of course there was Puck, who kept her life more on the extreme side. She'd already admitted to herself that she liked him… love on the other hand was still repulsing her… slightly. She thought of the kiss, and his wings wrapped around her, then his smelly cocoon that actually turned out to be a sign of trust, then the latest kiss. That one had been the most disturbing- it was, after all, true love's kiss. Then she thought about actual Puck and the pranks and stench that came with him. _Nope, I'm not in love!_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
>Claw my way out through these walls<br>One temporary escape  
>Feel it start to permeate<em>

Sabrina thought of what Puck had said in the handcuff incident- "You don't need make up." She couldn't help it! Every time she saw her reflection, all she saw were flaws. Here's a flaw, there's a flaw, everywhere flaw, flaw, flaw. She just wanted to be free of it all! Break through the barrier and live a normal life. That was all!

"Hey Grimm! What ya doing in there?" Puck shouted from the window. He had managed to sneak in, as always, and bug her in her worse moments.

"I'm listening to a song fairy boy." She sighed and took one ear bud out of her ear.

"What is that?" he took the bud from her fingers and started to study it.

"It's an iPod. Put that in your ear." He looked at her funny at first, and she started to regret letting Puck put her ear buds in his ear, he never took a shower, let alone washed behind his ears. Then, he shrugged and stuck the squishy plastic bud in his ear. His eyes widened and Sabrina laughed.__

_We lie beneath the stars at night  
>Our hands gripping each other tight<br>You keep my secrets hope to die  
>Promises, swear them to the sky<em>

"Come on, I'm going out to the roof." Sabrina started to climb out of her window and on to the roof outside.

"Why?"

"Because it helps me think." He made a gagging noise, but followed her out any way.

"Wanna know something?" Sabrina half whispered as she watched the gleaming blanket of stars above her.

"Uh, sure Grimm." Puck was listening intently to the music, but her tone made him focus more in her glassy eyes. She was near tears, and Puck didn't do well with tears. "What is it?"

"Will you _promise _you won't tell?" she fell back against the wood, her hair splaying around her head like a shining halo.

"Cross my heart and hope to die- so what is it?" he looked at her anticipating some sin she'd committed.

"I didn't want to grow up… but I had no choice. I needed to, and now I don't know if I can go back." Puck quirked his lips to the side, conflicted. She'd had to grow up, something Puck never ever wanted to do, and now she didn't either. So what could he do…?__

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
>Trying to find the in-between<br>Fall back in love eventually  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

All of a sudden, Puck scooped her up and flew her back into the window. He didn't stop there, Puck blew past every room until he reached his and flew right in. He landed in the middle of his forest, the central where the world's largest roller coaster made its home and the boxing ring with a kangaroo and panda stood.

"What the heck? Why are we here?" Sabrina squirmed out of Puck's arms and stood up.

"To have fun!" he declared and pushed her towards the roller coaster. "Buckle up!"__

_As it withers  
>Brittle it shakes<br>Can you whisper  
>As it crumbles and breaks<br>As you shiver  
>Count up all your mistakes<br>Pair of forgivers  
>Let go before it's too late<br>Can you whisper  
>Can you whisper<br>Can you whisper  
>Can you whisper<em>

Sabrina screamed as the drop came and her skin seemed to be peeling from her face. She laughed towards the end when she had her breath back. Puck sat beside her in the cart laughing as he pushed the green. They shot off to ride the roller coast for the third time. She realized that he hadn't even pulled one prank on her that day. That he was Puck, the person who seemed to just always be there. She decided she could forgive all the pranks and name calling. She wasn't going to let things like that ruin this day or any other from then on. __

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
>Trying to find the in-between<br>Fall back in love eventually  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>The bittersweet between my teeth  
>Trying to find the in-between<br>Fall back in love eventually  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

The two sat in the boxing ring eating ice cream as the chimps held back the Panda from pummeling the kangaroo outside. This was going to be her most treasured day of all. It was the day she had a chance to live out an actual child hood. The one that had vanished the day her parents had. It was the day she had her in-between.

"Thank you, fairy boy." She muttered with her lips still on her ice cream.

"No problem, Grimm." Puck beamed. Sabrina Grimm still had young blood in her, and it didn't matter how long her child hood _had_ been. She still had some left.

**So? What'd you think? Please review!**


End file.
